


When you're ready to come back, I'll be here for you.

by Charling



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dogs fix everything, Post-Tresspasser, Pulled Heartstrings, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charling/pseuds/Charling
Summary: So I read the alternative endings for Cullen, and was not happy with the using lyrium/no relationship endings! Not one bit!So I fixed it!





	

Mia was walking through the markets, eyeing shiny trinkets and sparkling jewellery she had absolutely no sense in buying.  
But can’t a woman indulge from time to time?   
She let out a sigh and shook her head. It’s shiny things Mia, or food on the table.   
She kept Dandy close as they weaved through the throng of people.  
She still couldn’t stop smiling at the name her nephew gave her mabari; it’s just not right for such a noble beast to be named something so… not noble.  
But she could never say no to that sweet little face of his. Besides, Dandy seemed to like it! He’s just as bigger pushover as she is.  
Big softie.  
She ruffled his head and received a happy yip in response.  
She should go and see Branson and his family soon. And Rosalie of course. If only Cullen would write back. She should’ve gone to Skyhold while he was still there…  
Dandy whined and rubbed against her leg, sensing her sadness. Mia sighed and knelt to stroke the mabari’s neck.  
“I’m alright Dandy. I just miss someone that’s all.” Dandy tilted his head.  
Are you sure?  
“You’re a smart one alright. Come; let’s just go home.” She stood back up and continued her way.  
“Oh! I almost forgot the flour! Dandy over here.” She half trotted through the crowd to get to the shop.  
Distracted by trinkets, honestly Mia.   
Suddenly, Dandy barked. Mia looked at him with surprise. She taught him very early on; no barking.   
Then he did it again.   
“What is it Dandy?” He yipped and ran off in the opposite direction.  
Honestly!   
She ran after him and almost barged into him as he suddenly stopped. He was watching something. Mia followed his gaze.  
It was just a beggar; with greasy long hair and a scraggly beard that covered his face.   
“Dandy, I don’t have spare money right now; you know that. Come on.” She turned to leave but Dandy barked with a whine.  
And approached the sleeping beggar.   
Mia raised her eyebrow.  
Why did she get a mabari again?  
“Dandy that’s enough now.” She said sternly. Dandy turned to her to give another whine before sniffing the beggar, who shifted with irritation. Another whine and the beggar swatted his hand with a growl; hitting Dandy.  
“Hey!” Mia shouted, running up and trying to pull Dandy away. He refused to budge, but he barked to show his displeasure.  
“Leave me alone!” The beggar growled, shifting to hide himself away.   
But Dandy wasn’t done yet.   
He snarled, openly provoking the grumpy man. Mia was tugging his chest to get away. A crowd was gathering to watch. Mia went bright red with embarrassment.  
“Dandy, please.”   
Dandy jumped on the man.  
He shoved him away and stood up with a drunken wobble.  
“Woman! Get that mutt away from me!” He shouted.  
But she didn’t hear him.  
She saw his eyes.  
“Maker, no! No, no it can’t be!” She sobbed, lifting a hand to brush the rest of the beggar’s hair away.  
Cullen.  
He looked shocked at her touch, and recoiled away.   
“Cullen?” Tears fell freely. He froze, before daring to turn back to her with a confused, blank look.  
“It’s me; Mia.” His eyes bore no recollection; just more confusion. But he remembered his name.  
That was enough for her.  
“Oh Cullen, what has happened to you?” He looked as though he was desperately trying to remember. Dandy whined. The shock made Mia lose control; she covered her mouth and clutched her chest as she broke out in sobs. A hand gingerly rested on her shoulder. She looked up. He was still confused, but concerned for her.  
“Are you ok?” He asked gruffly. She cried out and hugged his chest; not caring about the grime he was covered in.   
Not until the smell hit her.  
“Oh, let’s get you home brother.” She took his hand and led him away, through the silent, shocked audience. Dandy followed, eyeing the onlookers warily.   
“Brother?” He asked.  
“It’ll come back to you, like you came back to me.”

It wouldn’t be until much later in the evening, after she washed and groomed Cullen, and cried with happiness as his memory of her suddenly came back to him and they hugged tightly, when Dandy licked their faces and jumped around them that Mia suddenly remembered; laughing with fresh tears.  
“I forgot the flour again!”


End file.
